1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disc (CD) case for keeping therein a CD having an outer diameter of 120 mm, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a CD case which is composed of a CD holder plate and a sleeve jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact disc is a device employing laser beam technology, which revives data signals recorded along micro tracks on a 120 mm diameter plastic diskette, and is commonly called a CD. Philips and Sony first introduced prototypes in 1977 and 1979 and CDs as consumer products were first put on the market in 1982. CDs have improved rapidly as a reliable digital storage system for all types of data, including video images and audio signals. CDs are regarded as better than other data storage systems, due to their practicality. With a drastically increasing market share, the CD seems to be the media that will replace all others in the near future.
CDs, employing burning or stamping process, provide many practical advantages for users as well as the digital publishing industry. In spite of this advantage, the CD is difficult to separate from its protective casing, thus, it cannot be cassettized like conventional magnetic discs, and can be exposed to the risk of damage by users.
The flip-type casing was adopted from the beginning and is now standardized. Sleeve-types have been widely used for large size discs traditionally, such as LP, laser disc and so on. However, the CD, due to its small size, is difficult to store and retrieve and might be damaged if a user had to touch the data face in order to pull the CD from the sleeve. There were many attempts to produce slide-in types however, these attempts did not reduce the popularity of the flip-type storage method. Most of the attempts disclose ideas that assist the user in pulling the CD in and out, nonetheless, they often fail to consider usage, pricing, manufacturing, storing, and especially digital publishing in detail.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sleeve jacket type CD case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CD case assembly in which respective sleeve jacket type CD cases are book-bound using a binding strip or an adhesive tape.
Disclosed herein is a disc vehicle, also called a CD holder plate, to carry a CD into and out of a sleeve jacket. This idea should easily improve on the conventional flip-type CD casing without the drawbacks associated with the prior art. Further, the idea is furnished with various sub-ideas, which would eradicate shortcomings general sleeve-type ideas could have, also creating extra advantages that the prior art does not possess. The present disclosure pays close attention to the casing as engaged with the digital publishing process and how archiving is achieved by its unique binding way, which should open a wider market for this product.
In order to achieve the first mentioned object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a CD case comprising: a CD holder plate for carrying a compact disc; and a sleeve jacket, wherein the CD holder plate has a body and a title bar which is integrally formed with a proximal end of the body; a distal end of the body of the CD holder plate possesses an upward curved edge portion so that the CD holder plate can be easily slid into the sleeve jacket; and the CD holder plate is formed with a circular liner ridge, and CD fixing and discharging means is arranged in a hole which is defined at a center of the CD holder plate inward of the circular liner ridge.
In order to achieve the second mentioned object, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a CD case assembly comprising: CD holder plates each for carrying a compact disc; sleeve jackets into which the CD holder plates can be inserted; and a binder strip having a plurality of strip segments respectively corresponding to the sleeve jackets in a manner such that the binder strip can bind the sleeve jackets into one volumetric body like booklet, each strip segment being fastened to an edge bar which is fitted into one end of each sleeve jacket, the strip segments being integrally connected one with another by linear groove connections, wherein the strip segments can be separated one from another by breaking the linear groove connections.